


Dom's Funeral

by Keenler1112



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenler1112/pseuds/Keenler1112
Summary: It's Dom's funeral and the task force is supporting Liz.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Donald Ressler, Elizabeth Keen/Donald Ressler
Kudos: 24





	Dom's Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Here is my fifth text, I wrote it last August so it does not correspond to the events of season 8.  
> I hope you like it, all mistakes are mine :)

The news arrived on a Friday afternoon. The HQ was rather calm, the team had just stopped the blacklist of the week. Everyone was happy to know that once the paperwork is done, everyone could go for a well-deserved weekend. Cooper was in his upstairs office, Aram and Alina were discussing while filling out their report in the open space and Liz and Ressler were inside their shared office in pleasant silence. This silence was soon broken by Liz's phone notifying her that someone was trying to call her. When she saw the number she understood the reason for the call. Ressler looked up at her and realized that the person of the call wasn't going to give good news. She picked up the phone for confirmation of what she feared. Dom didn't survive his injuries. Everyone had believed in his recovery 2 weeks earlier, only to be disappointed with a relapse 4 days later. The doctor had warned her, he had warned them all that they should not keep too much hope because the relapse wasn't at all a good omen. Yet Liz had wanted to keep hope, for her grandfather, for her daughter's great-grandfather, she wanted to believe it. Even though she was on his mother's side and Dom on Reddington's side, he was still a part of her family. Tears quickly rose to her eyes and she suppressed a sob before hanging up. Ressler didn't wait another second before getting up and joining Liz on her side of the desk. Liz looked at him:

"This is Dom, he ... he is ... he is ..."

Liz collapsed and Don immediately hugged her. She sobbed for a few minutes, safe in his arms, where she knows no one can reach her, and reluctantly moved away from him once a little calmer.

"I have to tell Cooper, the funeral is Monday at 3 p.m."

Don wiped a last tear from Liz's cheek with his thumb and she left their now silent office. She went up to Cooper's office and after briefly explaining the situation to him he told her to go home and take a few days. Liz thanked Harold and went back downstairs to get her purse. She found Ressler in their office, he had returned to sit but wasn't focused on his report, instead waiting for Liz to return. When she walked through the door, she came to sit on the edge of her desk and explained that she was leaving for a few days. Don didn't ask any more questions, knowing full well that if she wanted to talk about it she would find him. Liz picked up her things, and with one last glance at her partner, left the room.  
The weekend passed quickly for all the agents on the team and Monday arrived faster than expected. An idea had occurred to Don during these two days, and as soon as his boss arrived, he hurried to talk to him about it.

For her part, Liz had not had a most enjoyable weekend. Her mother kept reminding her that Dom was no longer part of the family and that Liz shouldn't care. Telling Katarina that she was planning to go to the funeral wasn't easy either, but she wanted to go and she wouldn't let anyone stop her. Monday morning was faster than light and it was already time to go to the cemetery. Liz got there a few minutes early and saw that there were very few people there. Approaching, she recognized a friend of Raymond and another she had already met at Dom's place. There was a third person Liz didn't know. The man to perform the ceremony arrived and asked if he should wait for someone more and all agreed that Dom was lonely and that they were the closest of a family he had. The man then began to recite the farewell texts to the deceased.

"Sorry we're late."

Liz turned at the sound of that voice that so often brings her peace to see each of the team members beside her, Don's gaze on her, a small comforting smile on his lips. Emotion washed over her and she had tears in her eyes. She gently grabbed Don's hand. He drew small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb throughout the ceremony. When this one ended, less than an hour later, Dom's friends left gradually and soon only the team remained. Liz walked over to her car, Cooper beside her and the rest of the team barely a few feet behind them.

"Thank you for coming, and for allowing the whole team to come too."

"Oh really it's nothing. If I'm being honest it's not totally my doing, Ressler came to see me this morning, asking for his afternoon to join you here. I thought a little extra support wouldn't hurt."

So it was Don. Liz knew he was there for her even without coming to the funeral. But he had ask his afternoon to join and support her, as he always does. Because he knows exactly when she needs to catch her breath in all this tumult. Knowing that she has Ressler's unwavering support has always reassured Liz, but something in particular lately has started to germinate in her mind without her even realizing it. If she's completely honest with herself, it's always been there. Recently, everything has amplified, and she would never have thought of reaching this point, but today she cannot imagine waking up in the morning saying to herself that she will not see him.

"Support is really welcome."

Cooper hugged Liz for a second and then walked away to his own car. Harold's phone rang to order them back to work. Aram put his hand on Liz's shoulder for support before moving away too and after a small smile that wanted to be warm, Alina did the same. Ressler stroked Liz's cheek for a second before climbing into his car to return to HQ.  
A few days later, Liz was back in the office and feeling better. Her goal for the day was to talk to her partner. She hadn't seen him for 2 days and she still owed him thanks for the funeral since she didn't want to do it by simple text. She walked silently into their shared office to find Ressler, a focused look plastered over his face, immersed in a report.

"Hi"  
"Heyyy, I didn't know you were coming back today!"  
"I didn't want to let you handle Aram and Alina on your own any longer."

Ressler let out a laugh and Liz's heart skipped a beat at the sound so sweet and soothing. She was now sitting on the edge of her desk and Don joined her, seeing that she needed to talk.

"I wanted to thank you for the funeral. Cooper told me it was your idea."  
"You don't need to thank me Liz, I wasn't going to let you face this on your own."  
"Yes, I have to thank you because you have been there. As always."  
"I told you I would never let you being swept out to sea?  
"Yes you did."

Liz then leaned down and gently captured his lips. Don's brain has stopped working, wondering if what he's been dreaming of for years is actually happening. When Don didn't respond to the kiss right away, Liz thought she had misinterpreted the whole situation. Seized with a feeling of shame, she stood up, ready to leave their office:

"Forget it, I ..."  
She didn't have time to finish her sentence as Don stood up top, grabbing her by the waist, kissing her as if his life depended on it. As if she was the air he absolutely had to breathe. Liz felt all her problems and worries fly away and disappear. The expression island of calm had never had so much meaning as at this precise moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> For next week I hope to post a special Christmas text!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
